


Lorry Driver

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Hi, could you do something where venkman gets jealous when someone else flirts with the reader?'Of course! Sorry it's so short.





	Lorry Driver

“That’s everything,” you smile, going down the clipboard, and the lorry driver grins. “Thank you.”

“Thank  _you_ , ma’am,” he says, in a deep, not-entirely-unattractive Southern-accented voice, and you hand the board back to him. “What is a girl like you doing working for an outfit like this anyhow?”

“Busting ghosts, of course, but I just take the deliveries,” you smile, and he winks. He’s very attractive – can’t be out of his twenties, with sparkling green eyes and short, spiky hair.

“Maybe later on you could tell me more ‘bout it,” he offers, and you feel your cheeks flush as your smile grows. “I bet this job makes you real hungry. You wanna go-”

“Hey, buddy.” You feel a hand close around your arm. “Your van is blocking my driveway.” The driver raises an eyebrow. “We gotta got an emergency vee-hicle outta here, and your… statistically-undersized truck is in our  _way_.”

“Dr. Venkman,” you say, and the driver puts his hands up.

“Offer stands. I’ll call the front desk,” he grins, and walks around to jump in the cab. You turn to Peter, and he looks at you blandly.

“Excuse me?” you ask, and he shrugs.

“He was making you uncomfortable.”

“Peter, you could hear someone hitting on me at two miles, and you would sprint the entire way.” You stand on tiptoe, and kiss him on the lips gently. “And the only uncomfortable person is you. Meanwhile, you are hitting on at least three women at once. Probably including  _now_.”

“…but I don’t  _mean_  it. He was tall! He had one of those tans that ends just below your shoulder, I can’t trust you with that…” he says, playfully, but you know it isn’t playful. There is something wounded beneath that, and you gently kiss him again. “And I am only flirting with one other woman, and her name is Lady Liberty. I love New York.”

“Sure, dear,” you say gently, and make your way over to the receptionist desk. He walks past you into his office, and as he goes, you hear a click. Leaning around, you see he has unplugged the phone, and sigh.


End file.
